Brittany's seduction
by J.Angela
Summary: [Santana GP] College freshmen, Brittany let's college senior Santana take a few pictures of her one afternoon. And a little photoshoot turns into the afternoon of her life. Brittana smut. Sexy Santana and Innocent Brittany.
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching embrace of the vampire with Alyssa Milano because I love her and the lesbian photography scene just had me like…. YES! So I typed a Brittana version of it for all of you to enjoy. :D **

**Let me know what you think. And just as well please visit my page and read some of my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

**/**

The morning fog seemed to take over the campus, and Brittany couldn't keep her mind on anything. She tried to focus on her studies; she had an art history test tomorrow that she was going to fail if she couldn't remember anything. She taps her pen on her book, looking over the study guide one more time.

This was pointless.

That's when she heard a snap from the side of her, she looks over to find Santana standing by the bench with her camera. "I-I'm sorry. I hope you don't mind." The Latina stutters out with a charming smile.

"No, no it's okay." Brittany smiles and tries again to concentrate, but as Santana snaps another picture she finds it harder than it was a while ago.

"You look sad. I like it, it's interesting." She says looking back at the picture and then to Brittany once more. Brittany's always found Santana interesting as well, I mean it's not every day that you know a girl with a penis. Like a fully working penis. And everyone on campus knows about it.

"You're Santana right?" The Latina nods, "I'm Brittany."

"I know."

"Oh."

"I've seen you around campus," Brittany blushes. "What's got you so sad?"

"… a test." Santana chuckles.

"We've all been there."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Freshmen year is always the hardest." She doesn't really know Santana, but she's seen her around taking pictures of anybody and everything that caught her eye.

"I hope so. I'd hate it if I had to be this stressed every year of college. Does it get easier?"

"Not really easier just… it's still stressful for me and I'm a senior, but it's a different kind of stress." Brittany looks at her with soft eyes as her blonde hair falls over her shoulder. Santana holds her camera up, _Snap_.

"What kind of stress?"

"The stress of trying to figure out how to apply what you learned in college to life, and you hope that the major you studied for four years is going to pay off." Brittany frowns as Santana takes another picture.

"That sounds sad."

"It's life." Brittany can't help but smile as Santana snaps another picture. "I think you're the most cutest freshmen I've ever seen." She chuckles. "And I've seen a lot of freshmen."

"You think I'm cute?" Brittany asked. Santana nods her head.

"I do."

"So… is this just your major or a hobby?"

"Um, it's a major hobby." Santana grins, "I've been taking pictures since I was in 8th grade, my dad gave me his camera and I've been hooked ever since."

"It's cool to be into something for so long. You get to grow with it." Santana nods her head as she leans back on the bench and takes another picture.

"What have you grown with?"

"Dance."

"So why are you studying Art history." Brittany shrugs.

"I have the class." It gets quiet between them before Santana smirks and asks,

"Do you want to go see the rest of my work? You can tell me if my pictures will be good enough to be on the cover of a magazine one day." Brittany smiles, "It beats studying American art." That's a fair argument and Brittany has always been curious to be alone with Santana. To see her room and her pictures. So she nods her head and Santana leads her back to her dorm room.

The whole way there Santana talks to Brittany about school. Sometimes she falls behind Brittany to take pictures of the blonde walking. "Look back at me." Santana says. Brittany listens and turns her head as she slows her walk down and Santana takes the picture. "That was great." Santana jogs to catch up with Brittany so she can open the door to her dorm building and leads her to the basement. They go to the end of the hallway where Santana unlocks her door. Brittany looks around in amazement. It looks like a real studio in here. Santana has a mattress that is low to the ground in the corner, but she has an actual back drop on one of the walls. Along with lights that are already set up. The room is bright once Santana turns on the room lights plus the bright lights for her pictures. She has her work framed and lined on the other walls, some categorized and some separate.

"You took all of these?"

"Yeah," She looks at the pictures, most of them of woman or nature. Some of kids.

"Are they all your friends?"

"Some of them are, yes. Others are just girls I saw around. Some are my kids." Brittany's eyes grow wide but then Santana burst out into laughter. "I'm totally kidding, I'm preach about safe sex."

"Oh, okay," Brittany grins as she continues to stare. "They're all so beautiful." Brittany stares at a certain picture of a blonde who looks a little like her. Santana bites her bottom lip,

"They are," She states before she says, "You're beautiful."

"No, no." Brittany mumbles. "Not like them."

"Well… they're not innocent: Like you and definitely not virgins." Brittany's mouth drops,

"Am I really that transparent?" Santana smiles.

"It's sexy though. Being something that no one's ever had before." Brittany blush depends. "Do you mind if I take some more pictures?" Brittany shakes her head, turning to look at the other pictures on the wall. Most of the models are standing on the back drop, and some are outside. Some of them have clothes on while others are mostly naked, but they manage to leave much to the imagination. Brittany moves back towards the back drop, still looking around.

"Do you I have to take off my clothes too?" She asks as Santana stands back and takes more pictures.

"Not if you don't want to." Santana chuckles. She looks up from her camera and takes another picture. "Stand back a little bit more," _snap_ "Close your mouth, pretend the camera's not even here." _Snap_ "Try not to smile too hard."_ Snap_. Santana steps forward a bit, "Can you undo your jumper? Just let the straps hang down." Brittany nods and slow unsnaps her jumped straps. Santana snaps some pictures while she focuses on the straps. Once they're off, Brittany lets them drop like Santana asked. She looks up and blushes when she sees Santana licking her lips. "My teacher this year always tells me that everything has a story. Every leaf you see on the ground," _snap _"Every bird you see flying or ant you see crawling." _Snap _"And that my job as photographer is to find that story and express it in my work. Show the truth." Brittany nods her head, posing a little for Santana as she snaps some more pictures.

"What are their stories?" Brittany nods towards the pictures on the wall and Santana steps back a little so she can touch them.

"This woman," Santana lightly traces a picture of a beautiful, older woman. Maybe in her 30's. She's not naked; she's wearing torn jeans and a black tank top, her hair blowing in the wind as she walks through a field. "I met her last summer when my dad and I visited LA. She told me her name was Resse and that she used to be a drug addict." Brittany stares at Santana as Santana looks at her photo. "She had been clean for 7 years, going on 8 and that for the first time in her life she felt free and at peace with herself." She moves on to another photo on her wall; a picture of a man at the park holding up a young boy. "His name was Thomas and he grew up without a father, he told me he got his girlfriend pregnant when they were only 14 but he was determined to be there for his kid no matter what. He demanded that Sean being his photo's as well." She looks back at Brittany, snapping another picture. "What's your story?" Brittany shrugs,

"I-I've never tried drugs before… or had a kid. I was raised in Lima and we went to church 6 days out of the week… we went to bible study on Wednesday." She rambles. _Snap_.

"Maybe dance is your story?" Brittany thinks but then shakes her head,

"I don't think so." Santana notices the way keeps her arms behind her, or in front of herself to cover her not even exposed chest.

"Maybe your story is your innocence?" Santana suggest. She snaps one more photo. "Please, let me know if I'm getting too personal… I have a habit of doing that."

"I will."

"Why haven't you had sex yet? I know it's not because no one's ever tried, you're much too pretty for that. Which could only mean one thing: it's a choice of yours." _Snap _"That's good, put one leg behind the other, and turn the other way… great." Santana snaps another picture as she bites her bottom lip.

"I… I've never- It's not that I haven't it's just, well when guys tried I never wanted to. I just didn't feel that need to, you know? And my parents always said it was because the lord raised me right and that it was because I had Jesus in my soul but… that wasn't why. I just never really wanted to." Brittany doesn't want to sound like too much of a prude, so she adds. "I've touched myself though." Great, now she's said too much. "Not like… I haven't gone, you know like, inside but I've touched my um…"

"Clit?" Santana smirks and Brittany nods her head. "But that makes sense, you shouldn't do anything you don't want to." Brittany's eyes shift downward to Santana's tight jeans and she starts to wonder… "My eyes are up here." Santana smirks and Brittany blushes again. "So are you just not into guys or…"

"They're cute but… no I guess not."

"Have you given women a shot?"

"I've never given it much thought I guess." Brittany answers, and before she can stop herself she once again finds her eyes staring at Santana's jeans.

"Yes Brittany, I do have dick." The Latina says calmly, nonchalantly. Brittany looks up at her with wide eyes, _snap_

"Uh I-I-"

"That's why you keep staring at it, right?"

"Well no… how do you hide it?"

"Special underwear." _Snap_.

"Um… Do they all take pictures right here?" Brittany mentally slaps herself, only a few of the pictures are taken in this exact room but most are taken on different locations. Santana shakes her head, snapping another picture.

"Sometimes. Sometimes they sit on the floor or at my desk." _snap_

"Um, so… what are you into?" Brittany asks and Santana smirks.

"What do you mean?"

"What do you prefer…"

"I prefer woman, and that would make me a lesbian, right? Only except, most lesbians can have sex with a dildo or a strap on but they don't want to have sex with me. So that would leave straight girls, but the morning after they don't know what to do with me, so they just leave."

"Oh… I'm sorry." Santana shakes her head, _snap _

"What do you have on under the jumper?"

"Um… black boy shorts." Santana hums and smiles.

"Can you take the jumper off?" Brittany's cheeks are red, she feels hot under Santana's glare but she likes the way the other woman is staring at her. "You're not shy are you?" Santana teases. Brittany shakes her head; even though she's always been shy about being naked in front of others… this isn't really naked. So she nods her and slips the jumper the rest of the way down her hips and to her feet, leaving her in only her red button down shirt and black panties. Brittany smiling as she blushes, and Santana loves how innocent and sexy she looks in the pictures. "Let me get some shots of you over there." She points to her bed which is covered in black sheets and contrast well with the white of the walls and lights.

Brittany sits on the edge of the bed and waits for instruction. "Sit back against the wall, and-"Santana kneels down so that she's closer to Brittany's height, she reaches out hesitantly. "Do you mind?" Brittany shakes her head and watches with uneven breathing as Santana unbutton the first two buttons on her red blouse. "Lean back… that's good. You're so beautiful." Santana snaps a few more photos of Brittany against the wall. She smirks when Brittany unbuttons one more button and looks directly at the camera. "You have beautiful skin." Santana compliments and Brittany tilts her head back, letting her hair fall behind her as she Santana snaps more pictures. "So since you've touched yourself, I'm guessing you know what you like?" Santana smirks and Brittany blushes.

"Um, I-I guess I do." Santana grins,

"I think your story isn't really your innocence, I think your story is that your ready to let it go."

The Latina can see the skin between Brittany's chests, her shirt falling off her shoulders slightly and revealing even more skin, she also notices that Brittany isn't wearing a bra. She reaches over with her free hand and runs it through Brittany's hair, messing it up and bit and then fixing it a little. "You're hairs really soft." Brittany smiles and puts her head down to find that's she more exposed than she's ever been in front of anyone.

"Thanks," She hears another snap before she looks up at Santana. "I like the teddy bears on your bed." Brittany acknowledges and Santana nods towards them.

"Why don't you hold one in a few pictures?" Brittany nods and picks the smallest one up cuddles it in her lap. _Snap. _

"That was a good one." Santana gets on the bed with Brittany, standing on her knees and taking a few more snaps. After that she reaches over once more and take the bear from Brittany's hands and tossing it to the ground. She takes her free hand and runs it along Brittany's soft cheek; the blonde closes her eyes and breathes deeply through her nose. Santana grins and takes another picture as her hands slide down Brittany's cheek, and to her jaw, the Latina grips her neck gently before moving down to the valley between her almost exposed chest. "Do you think we could get away with one more button?" She whispers and Brittany simply nods, her mind too lost in the feeling of Santana's hands on her. When she feels Santana undo the last two buttons she glances down and swallows hard. "You're beautiful, so beautiful." Santana assures her. She opens Brittany's shirt, her hands gliding upward, pasting Brittany small but full breast and to her shoulders so that she can slide her shirt off and to her arms. Santana's so close now that Brittany's at a loss for words, she at a loss for air. The Latina pulls back slightly and lets her hair down from her hair pin. She licks her lips once more, "You have an amazing pair of breast." She says. Brittany blushes but keeps her eyes up and on Santana._ Snap. _Santana leans in and kisses Brittany's lips, pulling the blonde shirt off of her and throwing it to the ground. She has her camera in one hand while her other hand rest on Brittany's side.

And even though she can't see, she takes a few more pictures before kissing her way down, not backing away or giving Brittany a chance to think as she gives her neck open mouth kisses. Brittany giggles a little, what Santana's doing tickles, but after a second or two her giggles turn into soft, barely audible moans. The Latina stops and pulls back to look at Brittany,

"Are you okay? Is this okay?" She asks in a husky voice. To be honest, Brittany's not sure. She was raised in a strict Christian household; she'd never done anything like this with anyone before. And the fact that it's with another girl, she's sure this wrong. But the way her body feels, the way her heart is pounding, in between her legs is pounding…she doesn't want to stop.

"I-It's okay." Santana smiles and pushes Brittany deeper into the wall, pinning her there as she moves blonde hair away so that she can have more area to kiss.

"Are you sure?" Santana mumbles against Brittany's neck.

"Yes, I'm sure." Brittany closes her eyes and allows her body to relax, allows her hands to stop shaking. Santana continues her kisses, letting them linger around the front of Brittany's body. She gives a few test pecks on her chest, smirking when Brittany sucks in and gasped loudly. She then attaches her lips to Brittany hard, pink nipple and begins to suck. Brittany tenses and relaxes all at the same time; the sensation of Santana's lips on her body is starting to make her dizzy. She raises her shoulders and moans lightly. Santana's hand massages the other breast, and before Brittany can do much else Santana is back to kissing her lips.

"Are you comfortable?" Santana ask against Brittany's lips. She stays close and watches Brittany's expression.

"I'm fine. Thankyou." Brittany blushes and Santana smiles.

"I know I've said this lot… but you're just so gorgeous." Brittany smiles.

"I'm nervous." She admits, "You're so beautiful yourself, like _them_ beautiful-"She looks at the photos on the wall. "And I'm just-"

"Perfect. You're just perfect." And with that Santana leans back in and kisses Brittany sweetly on the lips. "Absolutely perfect." The kiss is passionate and slow, "One more picture." She whispers and snaps a shot of the two them lip to lip, eyes closed and bodies close.

She then sets her camera down on the desk by the bed. She pushes Brittany back onto the bed. She's hovering over Brittany now who is getting comfortable and staring up at Santana as she pulls her black top over her head, revealing perfect toned abs. Brittany swallows hard, she can't take her eyes away as Santana shamelessly unsnaps her bra and lets it fall. She has perfect- perfect breast. They're a nice size, not too small but not too big and full like hers. It's then that Brittany can see the waist band of Santana's special spandex underwear; her jeans are low on her body, showing the V-shape indent below her tummy disappearing behind the fabric. Santana places her hands under Brittany's thighs and spreads her legs wide enough so that she can between them. Then she slowly, so slowly Santana rolls her body on top of Brittany, her Raven dark locks falling to her face.

Once she and Brittany are inches apart she smirks and pecks Brittany on the lips, then she actually licks Brittany's bottom lip and Brittany thinks she's serious lost it. The other woman catches her bottom lip and sucks on it tenderly; Brittany catches on and closes her so that she can catch Santana's upper lips. The Latina's hands are wandering Brittany's body, learning ever curve and bump that it has to offer. She wants to know Brittany's body; help Brittany get to know her own body. She grabs both of the blonde's breasts, massaging them softly, pulling and twisting carefully, listening closely to Brittany's reactions. When she hears the blonde's breathing pick up, she pats herself on the back. She starts to massage them a little harder, putting more pressure into her squeezes and sucking harder on Brittany's lips. She starts to grind her hips down, getting a low groan from Brittany. Her hands travel down some more and stop at the waistband of Brittany's panties. She keep her lips on Brittany's and opens her eyes, loving the sight of Brittany's furrowed brows, like she's concentrating; hoping that Santana will touch her some more. Brittany opens her eyes and blushes.

"I'm sorry." She apologizes but she doesn't really know what for.

"Don't be," Santana flattens her hands out and tucks it inside of Brittany's panties; she grins down when she feels soft, shaven skin there. She slips her middle finger right past Brittany's outer lips and touches her clit. Brittany gasps and slam hers eyes shuts her eyes. It's never felt this good when she touched herself there, and as Santana's fingers begin to make slow, loose circles around it she can feel herself tensing. She can feel Santana's eyes on her, feel the woman breathing on her neck as she leans down and whispers. "_You're so wet._" Her words are followed by a slow swipe of her tongue up the side of Brittany's neck, ending in her mouth sucking on Brittany's ear lobe.

Santana likes how Brittany coats her fingers, how the blonde is so warm and soft. She continues to lick and suck on Brittany's ear, kissing behind it as she tightens the circle being made around Brittany's clit. The blonde's breathing is slightly heavy and growing ragged, her fingers are gripping the sheets, settled at her side unsure of what to do. Santana adds more pressure and when Brittany shrieks she chuckles. Santana's lips feel so good; they feel so right a natural. Brittany wants to touch Santana too, feel her and see if she's as soft as she looks, see if her breasts feel as nice as they look. So she reaches under the two of them, grabbing one of Santana's breast with her eyes still closed. She's not sure if Santana likes it but she knows that she does. And when Santana moves her lips down once more, she yanks at Brittany's hair gently, pulling the blondes head back and kissing a line down her throat, to the valley of her breast and down to her tummy. Santana stops at Brittany's panties and smirks as Brittany looks down at her.

"Y-You don't have to- to go down there-"

"I want to be down here." Santana says her fingers play with the inside of Brittany's thighs, tracing lightly over the skin there. She hooks her thumbs around the blonde's panties and slowly starts to pull them down. "Do you want me here?" Santana starts to lightly run her fingers over the skin of Brittany's core, making the other girl tense with want, with desire. Santana continues to look up, never taking her eyes away from Brittany. The blonde nods and helps Santana maneuver her panties down. Once they're off, Santana stands up to her feet on the bed and unbutton her own jeans right before Brittany's eyes. The blonde sits up and places her hand over Santana's.

"Let me." She pulls her pants down, along with her underwear. Once they're down the Latina's legs she doesn't really know what to do, she didn't plan this far. She's suddenly greeted by Santana's very hard and pretty big penis. "I-It's big." Santana chuckles and drops to her knees, pushing Brittany back down on the bed and kicking her jeans to the floor.

"It's only seven inches," She says.

"Um… don't you want me to-"

"No," Santana says as she spreads Brittany's thighs apart, kissing them softly. "I want you to hush and let me-" She moves her head and takes a strong, long lick to Brittany center. The blonde streaks in surprise and drops her head to the pillow. "Do this." Santana holds Brittany's hips as she licks her again. She licks her slowly, looking up at Brittany whose eyes are shut, her arms above her head and fisting the pillowcases. She spreads Brittany's lips with her fingers and wraps her own lips around the blonde's clit. Brittany gasps again and clenches her teeth as she lifts her upper body so she can look at Santana. Her breathing is heavy and she doesn't know what to do right now,

"Santana…" she whispers hoping to get the other woman's attention. But it doesn't work because Santana only sucks harder. _"Ohh-"_ The Latina can feel Brittany wiggling above her, she can tell the feeling is setting in and that Brittany doesn't know what to do with her body. So she goes back to holding her hips.

She starts to lick down to Brittany's entrance and dips her tongue in as far as it will go. Brittany squeaks and puts her hand over her mouth as she shuts her eyes. Santana's lips feel even better down here than they did earlier. Santana tightens her grip on Brittany's hips, pushing herself forward and surging her tongue deeper, making Brittany moan softly. Santana could taste Brittany's juices seeping out onto her tongue, but she didn't care because Brittany tasted so sweet. She licked back up to Brittany's sensitive clit and licked that too. Santana loved that Brittany was trying to stay quiet, trying to not make so much noise. Brittany's body was arching now, her legs spreading and closing on their own accord, she was gasping into the air of Santana's room and her body was so hot. When Santana started to suck on her clit again Brittany cried out and snapped her legs shut, it felt too good. Too new. She could feel her body tensing and shaking, "Santana-"Brittany tried again. She reached down and tried to push Santana's head away so that she could breathe, but Santana was determined to make Brittany fall apart. So she continued to suck, realizing that Brittany must have liked this the most because she was getting the most reaction from this. Brittany began to moan and bite her lip, she could feel something; it felt like she needed to pee. And god, that would be not only embarrassing, but gross. "I-I'I'm- ahhh, ahhh," She breathes out, "_AHH!_" Brittany begins to shake her head, once again trying to push Santana away. "Santana- I need- to- Santana… stop…" She whines. But it's too late and she can feel that something being let go and causing her body to shoot up and closer to Santana's mouth. She drops back down, only to roll upward again. It's as if Santana's mouth is clamped to her core and driving her to insanity. Her body begins to shake as she's hanging in the air, her fingers gripping the sheets below her and as well as Santana's hair. Santana started to lick Brittany slowly, bringing her down before she crawled up to face the other woman.

Brittany is bright red and embarrassed that she was so wet, that she pretty much came in Santana's mouth, but she can't rethink about all of that because Santana comes back up and kisses her hard on the lips. "Hey," Santana whispers, she pulls away just enough so that she can say, "You're beautiful, and that was amazing." She gives a small smile before she kisses Brittany a little gentler. The blonde can feel Santana's fully erect cock bumping into her most sensitive area, she can taste herself in their kiss, feel Santana's breast rubbing against her chest. She shivers at the way Santana is rubbing her sides, trying to calm her still trembling body down. It feels so good… Brittany feels so good. She's tingly all over and she just wants to stay in this bed with Santana forever. She wraps her arms around Santana's neck before her hands start to run down the length of the woman's back. Even with a penis, Santana is so feminine. Her skin is soft and glowing, her hair long and thick along with her plump and straight from heaven lips. Brittany loves the curves of Santana's waist, and the subtle line of her spine. And Brittany loves how Santana's taking it slow with her, taking her time to kiss every inch of Brittany's body, to make sure Brittany is comfortable and enjoying herself. When the blonde feels Santana's fingers dip down her body, between her legs and slip past her folds to her entrance she moans, and when she feels one of Santana's fingers silently slip inside of her she gasped out another moan, shutting her eyes once more. Santana's still kissing her, the Latina's tongue taking over her mouth and she enjoys every bit of it. She loves being surrounded by Santana, being explored by Santana. The Latina adds another finger and Brittany holds onto her as she spreads her legs some more and loses her breath.

It's getting hard to restrain herself, Brittany's the cutest, sexiest girl she thinks she's ever been with, and she's so tight that her two fingers are struggling to fit. "Relax a little." She mumbles against her lips. "Relax, I won't hurt you." Santana pulls her two fingers out and brings them to her lips, sucking them clean before Brittany's eyes. Brittany wants to tell Santana to keep going, that she's fine, but she find any words. So she grabs the Latina's wrist and guides it back to her entrance, letting Santana know that it's okay. That she's okay. Santana goes back to kissing Brittany, and she lets her fingers dip into Brittany's silky wet heat. She pushes them deep, twisting her wrist and starting to curl her fingers.

"_Ah_-"Brittany pushes herself deeper into the bed, she lets her head sink down into the pillow, Santana's quick to follow, not wanting to separate from the kiss. Santana pumps her fingers in and out of Brittany, trying to loosen the blonde up. And Brittany can only gasp and keep her eyes shut as her body is built up, she feels like Santana is pumping to the rhythm of her rapidly beating heat and _jesus_, does it feel good. She starts to wonder why she never let anyone touch her in this way before, but the more she thinks the more she's sure no one could ever make her feel so loved and so beautiful. When Santana stops pumping Britany let's herself breathe normally, but then the Latina's fingers curl upward, tapping on a part inside of her that she's never had touched before. Her head begins to spin as Santana's tap's get faster, harder. She can feel more of herself leaking out onto the bed and onto Santana's fingers. But the Latina doesn't care, she keeps them knuckle deep, only pulling away from the kiss when Brittany's breathing patterns change. She wants to watch the girls come again, she wants to see Brittany's face when she can't take anymore and she just let's herself go. So Santana watches silently as Brittany chews on her bottom lip, as her stomach muscles clench and unclench, as Brittany's thighs tense up on the sides of her. She bends her arm, beginning to bring her hand up and down to match the motions of her taps and Brittany's eyes shoot open.

Now blue eyes are fixed on brown ones, her jaw going slack as she cries, as she groans. Brittany throws her head back once more as that similar shock runs through her and she cums again. Everything within her tenses, she's pulled into pleasure and she can't think. Brittany arches up and she hides in the crook of Santana's neck as she moans lowly. Her body begins to tremble and she whimpers, as the Latina slows down her fingers before she pulls them out gently.

Brittany doesn't have time to catch her breath because Santana's back to kissing her desperately, she cups Brittany's chin, making sure that she has full access to the blondes mouth. Brittany rests her hands on Santana shoulders, sliding them down and letting them play with her full breast before she continues to ease them down and to her hard cock. The moment she touches it both woman gasp, "I-I've seen a penis before," Brittany informs Santana, "I've never touched one though." Santana smirks and tries to keep her voice even as she asks,

"How do you like it?"

"Yours is soft." Brittany smiles, "It feels nice," She admits. Santana bites her lips, she flips her hair to the other side and closes her eyes as she props herself up on her elbows. She knows Brittany isn't trying to tease her, but right now all the blonde is doing is gripping her member and she needs more than that.

"Move your hand up and down…" Santana whispers in Brittany's ear. "Use both hands if you want." Brittany nods her head, appreciating the advice as she starts to move her hands. She works it up Santana's shaft and over the head slowly, and she giggles when she feels pre-cum on her fingers now. Santana can tell Brittany's not an expert, her hand is shaking and she's fumbling, but she likes how Brittany feels. "A-a little faster." Santana instructs and Brittany nods her head. She works her hands up and down, faster like Santana asked. And when she hears Santana moan her ears perk up and her eyes widen slightly,

"I-Is this good?" She asks in a small voice and Santana nods her head.

"Yeah," Santana places her hand on Brittany to stop it's movements as she chuckles. "Don't make me cum yet though," It gets quiet now and Santana gives Brittany a smile as her fingers move down to Brittany's perfectly spread thighs. She plays with the skin there for a while, looking into Brittany's eyes before she says, "Can I…?" her voice trails off and Brittany knows what she's asking. So she nods her head before answering,

"Yes." Santana grins, she holds her cock in her hands and rubs it up and down Brittany's pussy, loving the way the blonde gasps.

She stops at her entrance and pushes slowly, holding Brittany close to her.

"I'll be gentle," Is all she whispers as she pushes the head of her cock inside of Brittany. Brittany's eyes are shut tight and she's breathing harder. "It's okay, it's okay." Santana says, she slides her hands up and down Brittany's naked flesh, trying to relax her. And she doesn't want to be too rough with Brittany, it's her first time and she just wants her to feel good.

"Santana-" Brittany whispers, "It hurts,"

"I know, I know… it'll feel better." Santana holds herself in that position, not moving until Brittany looks up at her and nods her head. With a roll of her hips, she's in three inches deeper and she has to let out a moan herself. Brittany is so tight, and the way she's gripping her penis is unbelievable. But Brittany's not telling her to stop, so she continues with caution, she repositions herself so that she can hold Brittany tightly while she pushes deeper into her.

"_Ahhhh-_" Brittany opens her eyes just to close them once more, she grips onto Santana as well, hanging on by the Latina's neck. Santana starts to kiss Brittany's shoulder as she shushes her. She pulls her hips back, and then pushes forward slowly. Brittany gasp and her hold on Santana gets tighter.

"It's okay," Santana repeats.

She can feel Brittany adjusting to her size and welcoming her in, so she pulls away from Brittany to sit on her knees and holds the blonde by the hips. She rolls her body, thrusting into Brittany with care. When she see's Brittany's eyes roll back she smirks, "Does it feel better?" She asks, thrusting her hips a little harder, deeper. Brittany just nods and looks up at the ceiling as she breathes.

"_God,_" Santana is so hard inside of her, and Brittany doesn't think that Santana can go any deeper, but when she does the blonde whimpers. She lets her head fall back, deeper into the pillow and she reaches above her head to the pillow. Santana's is looking down her eye, her mouth open as she breathes deeply. And its getting harder for Brittany to breath with Santana so into her but this all she wants. Santana leans down, still holding Brittany's hips and trusting her own.

"You're pussy feels so good," She whispers and Brittany just lets out a shaky breath. She didn't think it was possible for herself to get anymore turned on, so she blushes, almost embarrassed by how aroused she is… and Santana can feel her arousal flowing out. So she smirks and kisses behind the blonde's ear, "Can I go harder?" Santana fingers are stroking Brittany's skin softly, leaving tingles in their path.

"_Oh_-" Brittany sighs and nods her head because she's forgotten how to truly speak.

"Tell me." Santana whispers again, her strokes getting deeper inside of Brittany.

"H-Har-_Hard-der_…" Brittany gets out, when the words leave her mouth Santana begins to thrust harder, reaching deep within Brittany. Santana closes her eyes and moans in Brittany's ear, her breathing sending shivers down the blondes spine. Brittany lets out a deep gasp as she feels Santana's cock sliding in and out of her so easily, she can't help the scream that escapes her throat. The Latina continues to kiss Brittany, wanting her to be okay with this. With what they're doing. She places one last kiss on her cheek,

"Tell me if you want me to slow down," she whispers and like that she speeds her strokes up, and when she hits _the spot_ within Brittany, the blonde cries out.

"Holy…. _Shit_…" She squeezes her eyes shut because Santana doesn't stop and she doesn't know what _that_ feeling was but it was amazing. She swings her arms up and around to Santana's back as the Latina hits the spot again and again _and again_. "_Ohhhhh_\- ah…. San-Sa-_Sa-ahhhh_-"The way Brittany's eyes roll back, fluttering shut and back open again, how her body is arching, it's only making Santana harder and want to go faster.

So she does. And she can tell Brittany likes it from the way she's moaning. From the way she's breathing.

Brittany can feel Santana's cock pushing inside of her, forcing it's way through to make her feel so good, so abnormally good. She can feel it hitting everything in her, fitting inside of her so perfectly that she just can't… she's so close.

Santana can hear the sounds of her cock sliding into Brittany, taking over the blonde's body and making her possessed. It's so sexy, and Santana is so close. But she wants Brittany to cum first. So she reaches down, between Brittany's legs and starts to rub her clit, rolling between her fingers and bringing Brittany so close to the edge….

"Santana!" Brittany screams and like that she's arching up and off the bed completely, scratching Santana's back and clawing her way down soft, tan skin. She hides her head in the crook of Santana's neck and she continues to scream as a wave of pleasure takes over her every muscle. She shakes and cries as Santana keeps pounding into her, grunting and whispering words of encouragement into her ear. Brittany is pulled into complete ecstasy and she can't stand it, she gasp and holds onto Santana for dear life as her body gives in and give out. She freezes, her mouth falling open but nothing comes out. But Santana just holds Brittany up, still thrusting her hips, she loves the way Brittany's pussy is throbbing and clenching around her. Brittany's body starts to tremble and twitch while she's in Santana's arm, but it's getting so hot and she feels like she's going to explode if Santana doesn't pull out-

So she reaches between them and starts to push as her body arches once more, Santana get's the hint and pulls herself out, she lets out a few moans and she cums herself, all over Brittany's stomach. She lets Brittany lay down, and relax, and she does the same. Santana reaches over the bed and grabs a t-shirt, wiping Brittany clean and then tossing it into her laundry basket. Brittany's still twitching, her eyes still shut as she lays slack on the pillow. Santana smiles and wraps her arms around Brittany, allowing the blond to rest on her chest.

"You were amazing." She tells her as she places feather light kisses on her neck and cheek. "I've never came so hard." Santana's voice is horse and husky, they're both sweaty but neither care because they're so spent. She cups Brittany's chin and turns the blonde's head so that she's looking up at her. "And I'd love to make you cum like that again sometimes." Brittany's back to blushing as she nods her head.

/

**I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors. : (**

**Drop off a review of a follow for me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**You guys asked for a second chapter… and though that was 2 years ago I think… here it is! LOL I was inspired to write this in a night so…. I hope you all like it.**

**I changed Quinn's name to Brittany's in the paragraph that had the typo.**

The next time it happened was late on Saturday night.

Brittany hoped that the shadows of the night would hide her blush as Santana kissed her red hot cheeks. "I don't really know what to do," She said. "I-I'd hate to embarrass myself by not… pleasing you."

Santana looked over from where she was in the bathroom brushing her hair. She gives Brittany a smile, and puts her brush down. She struts over to the blonde, who is cuddled under Santana's white covers. She crawls onto Brittany's lap, pulling the covers off and exposing her perfectly milky skin. She gives the blonde a slow, lingering kiss. Brittany closed her eyes as the pleasure of the Latina's mouth took over her, and when Santana licks her way up to her ear she can feel her heart stopping. She starts to trace the curve of Brittany's waist, the curve of her breast and the curve of her lips as they formed into a smile.

"Then let me demonstrate for you again, the art of pleasing a woman," Santana whispered. She pushed Brittany down on the bed, "Trust me, I do not mind." She straddled Brittany, the blonde looking up at her, suddenly desperate. Santana sat on her knees, taking another look at the beauty beneath her. Her eyes scanned over milky skin, and silky blonde hair, and a body that begged to touch. It begged to be appreciated. And Santana figured she was the women to do it. She licked her lips and she flipped her hair over her shoulder.

Brittany couldn't stop staring… she was getting so turned on and Santana hadn't even touched her yet.

Well, not in the last 30 minutes anyway.

The Latina pulled her rob off and Brittany smiled up at her. She loved seeing Santana naked.

Santana bent down to lick slowly at Brittany's pulse point, biting down gently when the blonde let out a quiet gasp. Over the last few hours's she had become well aquatinted with the blonde's body. She moved her hand from where it rested on Brittany's side and up to where it had full access to her small tender breast that fit perfectly in her palm. Santana began to knead them with care and accuracy, cupping and massaging them.

"Ah…" Her voice was breathy and Santana could tell she had her exactly where she wanted her. She then took both of Brittany's nipples between her fingers and pinched them softly, tugging at them as well. "_Ahhh!_" Brittany cried. Her nipples were still highly sensitive from earlier that night.

Santana gave the now red spot on Brittany's neck a tender kiss before she started to lick and kiss her way down the blonde's collarbone.

"You have to take things nice and slow," she nipped at the skin and made Brittany shiver. She took her left nipple in her heated mouth and sucked on it hard. The blonde rested her hands above her head as she tried to even her breathing. Santana's mouth was pure seduction. "Give every inch of them attention," Santana whisper watching Brittany carefully. Brittany felt her nipple being taken between the Latina's teeth and then she felt her bit down.

"_Um_…" Brittany moaned. She wasn't sure if that hurt or if it felt good; she just knew she wanted Santana to do it again.

"Make everything feel good. Heighten all their senses." Brittany's wish was immediately granted when she felt it being bitten down on again and pulled at this time, she closed her eyes and started to run her fingers through Santana's hair and the Latina smirked from where she was. She loved how Brittany's fingers felt, massaging her scalp and urging her on. Santana licked her way up, capturing the shell of Brittany's ear in her mouth.

"Spread your legs, baby." The demand came out as just that; a demand, but it was soft and sexy. She said it as if Brittany had no other choice but Brittany didn't really care because she would do whatever Santana asked anyway. Without hesitation she opened her legs slightly, just enough for Santana to slip between them. Santana chuckled and was now hovering over the blonde with a smirk. "Wider," she husked and Brittany felt herself start to drip.

Drip with want and need. She needed Sanatana.

Now.

Santana placed her hands on Brittany's knees and spread her legs much further apart. "I want you nice and open for me, Britt." She said it so low that Brittany could barely hear, but she did and it only made her arousal start pool beneath her. Brittany hadn't realized how turned on she was until she felt Santana's fingers dancing around her thighs, caressing them with care and accuracy. The Latina was still close to her ear, breathing deeply and making Brittany moan out.

"Britt, baby, you're soaked." Santana husked noticing the wet spot forming underneath the blonde.

_Baby. _Brittany liked the sound of that.

She turned bright red and turned her head, but Santana's moved her head slightly, catching Brittany's lips between her's and kissing her gently, telling her not to be ashamed of her bodies reaction. Santana could smell the arousal, Brittany's want and she planned to give the blonde everything that she needed. Brittany gulped when she and Santana's eyes met. She wanted Santana to just do it already. Dive into her and make her cum again. But they were pretty drunk a few hours ago, and had sobered up since then. She figured she was getting the painfully slow, torturing Santana.

"You always have to tease them," Santana whispered in Brittany's ear, "Make them beg," Santana inched her fingers closer, using her nails to scratch lightly over Brittany's thighs and up her torso and back down to her core. But Santana stopped, only lightly touching Brittany, she worked her finger through her folds, teasing the blonde as she smirks.

"Santana…" Brittany breathed. "P-please."

"Please what, ?" Santana asked with a smug smile. Brittany closed her eyes again and breathed in deeply; she was only getting wetter and Santana's actions weren't helping.

"Touch me," She said hesitantly,

"Mhmm," Santana sucked harder on Brittany's ear, moving to kiss her neck as well. "Touch you where, baby?" Brittany could feel Santana's hands ghosting over her core, teasing her. She whimpered out loud,

"You know where, Santana."

"No, I don't." Santana slid her hands up, massaging and kneading Brittany's breast in her hands. "Here?"

"Noooo," Brittany whined, she felt like she was going to explode. She took Santana's hand and led it down between her legs. "Here." She breathed, "Please?" Santana smirked,

"I want you to tell me where." Santana said. She moved her head and pressed her lips to Brittany's, taking her bottom lip between her teeth and tugging at it gently until she released it. "Tell me, Britt."

"Call me baby…" Brittany asked softly and Santana gave her a sweet smile. She leaned back down to the blondes lips, not kissing her, just being close,

"Tell me where you want me, baby."

"I-I want you to… to um…" Brittany brain was jumbled and she couldn't get the words out.

"Close mouths never get fed," Santana smiled down at the blonde who was breathing deeply and moaning from how aroused she was.

"Can you- can you touch my pussy, please, Santana? I'd really like it if you just… fucked me." Santana's ears perked up and her own erection grew harder.

"Fuck you with my fingers?"

"No," Brittany shook her head and reached down, holding Santana's cock in her hand and stroking it lightly. She loved how much harder it had gotten; it meant that Santana was turned on just as much. "With this." Santana dropped her head and rested it again Brittany's forehead. She closed her eyes and told Brittany,

"Every women is different." She husked as Brittany watches her. Both their eyes are open and both women are breathing heavily. "They're a lot like instruments…" She twists her wrist and lets her slip through Brittany's folds, not teasing but finally giving something she's been drooling about. Santana run's her finger up and directly to Brittany's clit, and the blond closes her eyes and lets her head fall back on the pillow as she takes a deep breath,

Brittany groans under her breath and she gasps when Santana's fingers start to move faster. She sets up a rhythm that makes Brittany start to squirm beneath Santana, "You just have to know how to play them right."

"San- I-I can't-"But Santana only shushes the blonde because she's not going to stop.

"Yes you can, baby." Santana gives Brittany another kiss, she pecks her lips and her cheeks as she rolls the blonde's clit under her finger, treating it delicately. She presses down hard though, keeping the rhythm up. Brittany grip on Santana's hair tightens and she tugs on it lightly. But Santana only moves faster, loving the way Brittany's cum is starting to leak and drip onto her fingers and below them on the sheets.

"Santana… I think-"Brittany's not sure if she's going to cum or not. She just knows that she's starting to get hot and she can feel her stomach clenching…

"It's okay Britt, let it go." That's when Santana plunges her fingers deeply inside of Brittany and the blonde screams. She quickly puts her hand over her mouth so that she can moan loudly without bothering the neighbors. But Santana just pushes in deeper, making her hand go faster as her two finger work Brittany's core. "Look at me, baby." Santana whispers and Brittany does, she opens her eyes and looks at the Latina as her body arches off the bed. She can feel herself growing weak and shaking, "That's right, look at me while you cum." Santana smirks, "I want you to cum so hard, Britt-"

"_Ahhh-ahh-ha_-" Brittany throws her arms around Santana and gives in. She feels her body letting go, a shock going through her entire body and leaving her breathless.

Brittany thinks that the Latina will let her rest, but when she feels her 7 inch cock being pressed inside her dripped wet core and she screams into Santana's neck. "Oh _god_-" Brittany's eyes roll back and she claws at Santana's back,

"How's it feel, Britt?" Santana husk, bracing herself on her hands. She leans down and kisses Brittany's neck as she rolls her hips, going deeper into Brittany. The blonde thinks she can't take it, she thinks that she'll fall apart but all she knows is that she doesn't want to be anywhere else right now expect in Santana's bed with the Latina deep inside of her.

"So good-"Santana reached up and pinned Brittany's hand above her head, she pressed hard and faster, pushing much deeper. Brittany was so tight, but it felt so good that Santana wasn't sure how long she would last. She could hear her cock slipping in and out of the blonde, she watched as Brittany gasped with every hard thrust, she watched the blonde's eyes sparkled every time her cock would hit that _special_ spot within her, and she watched as Brittany's body shook as she rolled her hip down to her core. Santana smirked; she loved the sight of the blonde. She loved watching her get pleasure and breaking down. Santana nuzzled her head in the crook of Brittany neck and she slowed down her actions, keeping her thrust hard.

Santana could hear Brittany moans and cries but they only spurred her on. Brittany panted and choked her mouth wide open and her directed towards the ceiling.

"Cum for me, Baby. One more time." Santana murmured. "I want you to cum for me, Britt." She picked up her speed once more, feeling Brittany's core clench around her cock. Brittany's body was tensing and her grip on Santana was getting harder. Brittany felt like she would bust, she wanted to cry- it felt so good. That's when everything grew silent and she felt her body go far out her control. It was like she wasn't there anymore and everything went black. She heard a scream but she wasn't sure if was her or Santana.

"San-"She tried to say but her breath came up short. With one final thrust Santana stopped and she pulled out, shooting long streams of cum onto Brittany's stomach and breast. They both collapsed, Santana still on top of Brittany while they both caught their breaths. Brittany liked Santana being close; she wrapped her arms around the small Latino and kissed her cheek a few times. "Santana?" She says again, trying to finish what she wanted to say earlier.

"Yeah?" The Latina answers quietly,

"I-I love you." It's quiet and Brittany instantly regrets her words- especially when Santana lifts up off her and sits on her knee's, staring at Brittany. She takes her hand and starts to caress Brittany's cheek.

"Britt?"

"Y-Yeah?" She stutters,

"I love you too." She bends down and kisses Brittany on the lips, "I love you so much." Brittany's blushing and smiling now as Santana lays back down and cuddles back into her.

/

**Please drop off a review or a follow : ) And go check out my other Brittana stories if you haven't yet.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I loved that you all loved the story and yes I was inspired to write a third chapter, it's still pure smut with a little fluff mixed it.**

**Also, to the reviewer who said they wanted a chapter where Brittany demonstrated what she **_**learned**_** I think that could definitely be in the next chapter : )**

**/**

You caught Brittany's lips in a gentle kiss. A kiss that left her moaning quietly in your mouth. You're not really sure, but someone deepens the kiss and you press your lips closer and angling your chin to the side to take more of her mouth into yours. You can feel her smile, feel her scoot closer until she's sitting on your lap, but not breaking apart from you. She links her arms over your shoulder and around your neck. You love being this close to her, having her in your arms and in your bed. You think she enjoys being here too. You keep your eyes closed because everything seems better that way, but when you flutter them open you've changed your mind.

Her beauty was captivating, more alluring than you could ever imagine. Her hair flowed down her back and over her shoulder's, her banged tickled your face but it was the best feeling in the world. She's

You never want to look away from her.

You can smell your strawberry shampoo in her golden locks, you can smell the lemon lotion that she put on after she got out of your shower a while ago. Her scent is intoxicating and you can feel yourself being pushed to breaking point. She's so soft, even with the goose bumps that are starting to graze her skin.

You keep your arms placed at the small of her back; you're holding her tight and kissing her slow, letting your lips linger on hers as she giggles,

"I want to try something… new tonight." Your voice is a whisper, not wanting to break the soft vibe you two are in.

"Like what?" You duck your head down and start to place butterfly kisses at her neck, and on her throat, and on her collarbone, before you murmur,

"Just a new position or two." You know she's blushing because her skin just got 100 degrees hotter. You chuckle lightly and take a soft bite of the skin on her neck.

She's so damn cute.

She takes in a deep breath and her grip tightens behind you. You continue your actions, pulling her impossibly closer. You can feel your cock getting hard, her core rubbing against you gently as the two of you start to rock slowly.

You pull away and she looks dazed, her eyelids are heavy and her hair is messy now. You reach over and place a kiss on her lips once more before pulling away to take her in. You bite your lip and smirk at her as her blush depends and she giggles nervously,

"You always look at me like-"

"Like you're gorgeous." You tell her. You slide your hands from the small of her back to the curve of her hips, and down to the firmness of her thighs.

"You're gorgeous," She says and she closes her eyes.

"Uh-uh-"You whisper, "Remember? I want you to watch me." Your hands continue to move, sliding up and over her rob and to her tummy. You slowly untie the belt of the robe and let it open by itself. Your hand travel up to her shoulders, passing her breast and pulling the robe and to the floor.

She's beautiful.

And you love seeing her like this. Exposed and open to you and only you. Her breast a perky and small, her frame is small as well but still a little muscular from all the dancing she does. You sit up a bit, letting your lips fall to her chest as you lay her back on the bed. Her hands go straight to your hair and start to run her fingers through it,

"Your hairs always so soft-"she moans and you grin up at her as she plays in it. You let out a groan, her fingers in your hair feels so good, it's a different kind of sexual experience but you like it. You start to move your lips downward, kissing her tummy and her thighs, then back up to her tummy and her breast and her neck. She spreads her legs willingly and that makes you smile much harder; her arousal is so strong that you can feel her wetness getting on your skin and it's make you so much harder. "S-san-Santana?" She asks in a small voice and you lift your head up.

"Yeah baby?"

"Do you want me to um… you know-"She's so cute how she can't get certain words out,

"A blowjob?" You smirk and she nods,

"No…" You tell her softly, "I think if you can't say it then you're not ready to give one, I don't want to make you uncomfortable." You can see her pout slightly and you just giggle lightly at her. "Besides, I like pleasing you."

"I want to please you too." She tries to argue. You lean down, close to her ear, sucking on the shell of it and causing her to pant. You take your fingers, and trace them down to the inside of her thighs and you let them softly brush her wet and warm center. When your fingers lightly touch her clit she moans loudly, snapped her eyes shut and gripping the sheets. You feel pleasure run through your body, you love when she does that.

"Make those sounds again." Your voice is smooth and serious, your fingers start to rub at her clit, you keep your movements slow and steady, sure to ignite the bud of nerve. You nudge her head, finding her lips. You bite her bottom lip and pull at it slowly, drawing another moan from the younger girl. "You're so sexy, Britt." You breathe. You hear her gasp; feel her body get hotter- if that's even possible. But you don't care; you want to spoil her with kisses, ravish her with touches and make her scream with pleasure. Your finger starts to move faster and her breathing picks up, and when you dip your finger lower, she lets out a whimper that reminds you of honey, of silk, it's so soft yet so loud and it pierces your ears in the best way possible.

"Santana-"Brittany breathes. She tries to finish her sentence but her words won't seem to come out as you start to kiss her cheeks and her forehead. "I want you inside of me, Santana." She struggles but it comes out quickly, panted and hesitant, "A-all of you." You give her a smirk. You lift off of her and stand up on your feet. She watches as you unbutton your long white shirt and let it drop to the ground. She looks over you, her eyes trailing and studying you. She starts at your face and you can see her eyes going down to you erect cock and she blushes once more.

You love when she blushes.

You strut over to her; you know she's wondering what's next. She's eyeing you slowly as you lean down and whisper, "Bend over for me, baby." Your hands on her back, caressing it slowly and tracing her spine with the tip of your fingers. She's shivering, shaking and she nods her head, quick to obey and comply.

You love her in this position, her ass is high in the air and her legs are spread. You have the perfect view of her most intimate areas. She's breathing so hard, her pussy's so wet you can see it dripping onto the covers right before your eyes. "Do you want me, Britt?" You husk and Brittany nods her head,

"Yes-please, Santana?" She looks back at you with those bright blue eyes, he hair tossed over her shoulder carelessly. You take the tip of your cock and run it up and down her folds, spreading her pussy lips as you do so. She's still watching you, her bottom lip tucked into her mouth as she breathes and waits for your next move. She wants you inside of her, you can tell, and you want to be inside of her too but you love playing with her body.

So you brush the head of your cock on her clit, and then you start to rub her clit fast. She gasps and her back arches slightly, you keep going though, watching her squirt out and you're your cock. "_God…_" you whisper and then you push forward, sliding the head in and stopping to let Brittany's tight pussy adjust to your size and to the new position that she's never tried before. You hear her whimper, you hear her gasp and you see her body voluntarily move back so that she can take more of you. Your hands find her hips and you thrust forward once more, loving this angle. Brittany let's her head drop down to the pillow and she cries out softly. _"Fuck_" Brittany hiccups, "_Santana-_"you love how uncontrollable her moans are, how her body moves.

"You feel so good, baby." You reassure her as you stroke inside of Brittany, rolling your hips so that most of your cock is inside the blonde now. She's fisting the sheets, biting the pillow. You love watching this. You love the way her ass jiggles just a bit when your skin meets hers, you caress her back as you try to plunge deeper.

"_Ahhhh-ah_-"Brittany's voice goes high in a moan and when you thrust again, a little harder this time she lets out a low groan. You're so hard and you just want to cum inside of the blonde already but you know you can't. She needs to cum first. So you pry deeper, loving the sound of your cock entering and exiting her dripping wet sex. Her arousal coating your cock, making it shine every time you pull out of her. You bend your body to match hers; grabbing her chest with your hands as you continue to stroke and push into her.

Brittany's so wet it's hypnotizing, the ways her arousal flows out and covers your cock. How she tenses in the best way possible when you push yourself into her, how she gasp when you're so deep inside of her.

"How do I feel?" You whisper and Brittany answers you with a searing kiss, a desperate and hungry kiss and that answers your question. You reach down below her and you start rub her clit furiously. She snatches away from you, her eyes shoot open and her back arches as she lets out another whimper into the room. Your cock slips from inside of her as juices spill from inside her and onto your white sheets. You let out a moan yourself, your cock twitches and your body starts to vibrate a little. It feels so good when she cums on you like that. You grab her hips pulling her back to you so that you can trust into her and make her do that again. You feel that _spot_ within her and hit it; over and over and over. She screams as you kiss her bare back, her bodies arching away from you but you use your hands to keep her close. You moan, licking the back of her neck, as she cries out louder. Your cock reaches deeper within her, filling her as she cums again, pushing your cock out once more.

She's trembling, she's shaking. But you can't take your eyes off of her. You pull her back to you and trust into her again. You see her eyes roll back and you feel her legs start to shake, _"Santana!"_She cries, "San-Sa-_ahhh_-"You take a handful of hair and tug at it, pressing forward and stroking into her again. When she cums again you smirk as she collasps.

She's fallen over on the bed, arching her back up and moaning softly. You lift her up and place her on your lap, hugging her as she hugs you back. She's hiding her head in the crook of your neck, letting tiny whimpers escape her throat. "I want you to ride me, Britt." You can feel her shaking. Her body's vibrating softly.

She's quivering.

And as she moves her arousal is getting all over you. "Brittany-"

"I-I can't stop shaking-"She whispers, her voice weak. You bite you lip and place a kiss on Brittany's shoulders, letting her relax a little. You rub her back, soothing her body. They stay like that for a few more minutes before you grab Brittany's chin and makes the blonde look at you,

"Lift up, baby." You whisper, Brittany's bright red and still breathing hard, you watch her chest rise and fall but she nods her head and lifts her body up, allowing you line you cock up with her soaked entrance. Your hands find her waist again and you help her to sink down on your erect penis. She closes her eyes as she gasps at the size of your cock entering her. "Are you okay?" Brittany bites her lip and nods her head,

"Feels good…" She says. You reach down to touch her clit but she gasps loudly. "I-I'm sensitive I think." She whispers, "I think I'm going to cum." You know she won't last long, but you want to try and make this last. You guide her to move back and forth on your cock, encouraging her to ride you slowly.

"Don't go too fast," You tell her, "Not yet." She nods and keeps her movements slow and steady; you can hear the sound her pussy makes as your cock goes deep within her. She's watching your cock, keeping her eyes on it and taking in every detail.

"You make me… so hot, Santana." Brittany whispers finally closing her eyes, enjoying the feeling of you being balls deep inside of her. She pauses and you groan,

"Britt- baby, don't stop." She opens her eyes and grins at you as she starts to roll her hips downward, working your shaft and making you moan out loud, "Fuck…" You whisper. "Keep going… just like that-" Brittany seems satisfied to have been able to get you to lose your cool like that, but it's so sexy the way she's rolling her hips, you feel yourself getting close, so close you can barely contain it anymore….

You move her hips up and then back down,

Up and down

Up and down on your cock.

You catch her nipple in your mouth, sucking on it tenderly as she moans.

"_Santana-"_

You help her move faster. She bounces on your erection and she starts to scream, her voice going from low to high with every sound.

"Ven para mi," You husk. You make her go faster, looking up at as her face scrunches in pleasure, "Es muy bonita," You think that does it and Brittany is coming apart in your arms. She lets herself go and you feel her collapses on top of you. It's then that you cum, white string of cum shooting form your penis and onto Brittany's stomach. You both take deep breaths, but Brittany's not moving. She links her arms around you and hold on tight as she pants and quivers. You chuckle and hold her, finding a non wet spot on your bed and laying her down.

"Say something else is Spanish," Brittany mumbles and Santana smile,

"Te amo."

/

**Review please! I'm also taking any suggestions or promts that any of my readers would like to see in this story : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another sexy chapter. **

**I'm aware that you all might want something more from this story… like an actual story line or a romance. But when I started this fic I didn't even plan on having 4 chapters like… OMG. So I think this is probably just a sex chronicles type of thing and this might be the last chapter for a while because I am currently working on another Brittana fanfic.**

**With that being said I will be deleting "Baby it's cold outside" and "The apocolypsticks" my heart isn't in those fics and their not finished or anything so… : (**

/

You can feel her eyes on you. She's watching you and you turn your head. "Santana," You blush, "Stop staring." She cocks her head to the side and grins,

"Can't help it," She sits up on the bed, her legs dangling off the edge. "I do have the most beautiful girl on campus half naked in my room." She licks her lips and you blush once more. "All to myself." She finishes.

"You think I'm the most beautiful girl on campus?" Santana looks confused for a moment,

"You don't?" She reaches out and pulls you into her lap. "Because I do," She cups your chin, tilting it up so that she has access to your neck and upper chest. She kisses you there, her head cocking to the side to take plenty of your flesh in her mouth. "You taste so good," She murmurs and you can feel yourself becoming breathless. Her fingers dance around your back, slipping down to your panties and grasping your ass firmly. Her lips glide across your skin and nips at your neck. You can feel her hot breath on you and you close your eyes slowly.

She's so warm and she smells just like how it smells when you walk into Victoria's Secret. Her hair is flowing down her bare back, her chest completely exposed to you along with her growing erection. She's grinning into your neck, her kisses getting harder and she pulls you so much closer to her.

"Lay down," You whisper and she nods her head, getting comfortable on her mattress and watching you like she had before. You keep your eyes locked on her brown ones as dip your head low, her eyes are wide and curious but she knows what you're going to do. She bites her lip in anticipation and she runs her fingers through your hair, silently encouraging you to keep going.

The first thing you do is wrap your lips around her, taking the head of her cock into your mouth and sucking on it slowly. She groans and you keep going, pushing deeper to take more. She's so hard but her skin is so soft and her hips start to rise and fall on their own. She's still watching you, her mouth slightly open. You use your tongue and lick the tip, keeping yourself balanced by having your hands on her thighs. You take her so deep that you can feel her hit the back of your throat and for a second you think you might gag but instead, you just release her with a pop and she gasp,

"_Jesus-"_ You take her into your mouth once more, still keeping your eyes on her. Her fingers grip your hair tightly and you can hear her whispers,

_Keep going, Brittany… keep going…_

She doesn't have a specific taste but either way you love it, you love having her in your mouth and feeling her inside of you in a whole different way. Santana's big, she's thick and long and you have to open your mouth wide to take her but it feels so good. You can feel between your legs growing moist and a tingling sensation building up inside of you.

You start to bob your head, moving it up and down her shaft. You take her all the way down and then go all the way back up and repeat the process until she's cussing under her breath. Her eyes shut a long time ago. Now she's squeezing them so tight and her hands are now in her own hair tugging away as she cries out into the room.

But you don't stop, you keep her inside of you until her body is curling into itself and she's trying to push you away. "Brittany… Brittany I'm going to-" Her sentence is cut short by her screaming, "I'm gonna cum- _fuck_ I'm going to cum," Her thighs are tensing and shaking, her head in resting on the pillow, her eyes shut in concentration. You want her so much, you keep up your actions and when strings of cum shoot into your mouth you pause and swallow it all.

You wipe your mouth and move up her body, her eyes are open now and she's giving you a hungry, predatory look. She licks her lips, her fingers pulling your panties down and urging them off. She knows how wet you are, the evidence is so clear and on her fingers now. She pulls at your hips, bringing your body up and over her face.

You're flushed… your knees on either side of Santana's head and now she's still staring at you, her grin growing wider. Her fingers press down hard on your thighs and you can tell she's trying to contain herself, keeping herself as calm as possible but it's hard. She reaches her head up and takes a strong lick at your center.

You fall forward and gasp.

_God _that felt good.

She's pulling you down to her, making it easier for her to reach your core. Her tongue is working magic, circling your clit and causing you to groan. She flattens her tongue and it's so soft and you just…

You cum. You can feel the warm liquid running down your thighs and when you look down it's running down Santana's cheeks. But she keeps licking, she thrusts her tongue inside of you, and you let out a soft moan because that feels so good too.

You're holding onto the wall and breathing deeply, Santana refuses to quit and she goes back to licking your clit with her flat tongue, teasing you and making you so close again.

You want to be embarrassed for cuming in her face again but Santana likes it and makes a point to drink every bit of you. Her eyes are open and full of lust as her lips wrap around your clit and sucks. "Santaan-" You stop to breathe deeply when she plunges her tongue back inside of you, "Santana-" She licks again and again, a sensation coming over you and causing your body to shakes.

Your knees try to close but her head is in the way.

You can feel it coming and so can she because her licks get harder and she tickles your clit with her tongue, "God," You whispers and like that you're cuming again. You hear her moan beneath you, you hear her tongue continuing and you whine. She won't stop and her grip on your thighs only gets tighter to hold you in place. You reach down and run your fingers through her hair. Tugging gently to let her know how much you like it. How much you like the feeling of her being so close to you. The feeling of her being inside of you.

She flips you down onto your knees so that you're bent over in front of her and you can feel your juices running down the inside of your thighs.

You're so wet, you can smell it on the sheets. You blush, you feel so exposed in this position but it's hot that you're at her demand; waiting for her to take you however she wants . She leans down to your ear and you're breathing is out of control just thinking about what she'll do to you. "I'm going to fuck you so hard," You can feel your body growing hot, wetness pooling between your legs and running down the inside of your thighs. Her hands grab your hips and she pushes forward-

Nothing about this is slow or sweet, she thrusts hard, pushing all of her length into you and you scream into the pillow because she feels so much deeper and bigger in this position. She's still by your ear and she whispers, "You taste so fucking good," She pushes in deeper than you thought possible and you shut your eyes tight, containing you whimpers and letting them die down into the pillow. "I want to hear you," She pushes hard again, her thrust quick and smooth. You let out a whimper. You don't want to be too loud… someone might hear you. But you can't help it the way she's pressing into you like this. Santana pulls herself out of you, rubbing the head of her cock on your clit, causing your body to tense and for you to squirt again.

She loves when you do that, cum on her cock. You can feel her body vibrating, she does it again, harder this time making sure to hit your clit and you squirt once more onto her. She groans, her body falls forward a little and now she's bent over with you.

She spreads her legs wide and she pushes into you again, gripping your hips and going faster and harder_. "Aaahhh- ah!"_ You want to tell her how good she feels, how good she _makes _you feel. You want to tell her how your body is going to combust, how you can feel this low spark in your tummy build up every time she's inside of you but you seem to not be able to really speak right now.

"Say my name," It's a simple demand but it makes you so much wetter. Santana continues to thrust, cursing as she pushes in and pulls back out. and you just roll your eyes back because everything she says is just so damn sexy. She pushes and pushes until you can't breathe,

"Santan-_Santana_, please… oh god, _please_-"

"Please what, baby?" She whispers and you shake your head, it's too many words to say right now and you're concentrating on not passing out. All of your attention is being taken by the feeling of her being so _deep._ Her hands move from your hips down to your ass and she spreads your cheeks, it only allows her to push into you faster, she's plunging now, not giving you a moment to rest or think… "You feel so good," She murmurs, her hands snake around to massage your small breast, she just feels them while she fucks you, she holds them in place and then lets them go, she feels the way they jump up eveytime she pushes hard.

You can feel Santana everywhere, she's taking over you. You're so wet, you body responding to her every thrust. You can't stop your cries or whimpers, their erupting from your throat and making their way out without your permission. "Come for me, baby." Santana whispers and with one final thrust, almost on cue, you can feel yourself melting and giving up, your body shaking and collapsing onto the bed, but she's still deep, not letting herself be pushed out.

"Santana wait," you cry but she doesn't. Your request in ignored and she starts to thrust once more, this time it's slower but still hard.

"Come again for me baby," Your no longer bent over on your knees, your full body is pressed into the bed and you grip the pillows, your nails threatening to rip the cases if Santana doesn't stop soon. You're tired, your body is exhausted but you feel that familiar spark starting and building, she thrusting so hard and slow the mattress is moving ever so slightly, you bit into the pillow and scream. She's licking the back of your ear, the base of your neck and your hair,

"You feel so good," Santana whispers, "_God,_" she's breathing down your ear, her hands holding your hips up as she presses inside of you, empting herself. You can feel her come leaking out into you and you whimper when she pulls out slowly.

You miss being so filled by her.

She flips you over and gets back on top. You can't believe she's still hard but you're also still incredibly turned on. "What are you doing to me?" She whimpers. Santana places her hands on both your knees and presses them apart, spreading you wide.

You link your arms around her neck and keep her close as she thrust into again and you gasp at the intrusion. She moans loudly and so do you when you feel her length slowly pull out and slowly push back in. "The first time I saw you," She kisses your neck them, keeping her lips close to your ear, "I wanted to fuck you," she growls, "And I couldn't get you off my mind." You whimper at her words because how could you not with her talking like this? "You were in the library," She licks the shell of her ear and catches it in her mouth, sucking hard and making you moan out as she continues her thrust. "I wanted to bend you over the table and take you right there in front of everyone." Santana sits up and places your legs on her shoulders so that they're straight up in the air. She presses forward again, slow this time and you throw your head back. She's almost deeper than she was before and all you can do is moan out. "Did you want to fuck me?" She asks in a breath and nod,

"I-I thought you were so gorgous-Ahh-" She starts to speed up, she moves her head and kisses your feet in the most sensual way possible. She kisses each one, biting on them gently as well and you shut your eyes tight once more. "I wanted to know what it would be like to be with you," You groan. She keeps pushing and thrusting, you pussy growing more wet, you can hear her entering you. Hear every thrust and feel everything- she lets you feet down so that she can lean down as well,

"How is it?" She questions. She licks your lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth and dragging it out slowly,

"Wonderful," you get out, and she smirks,

"I want you to come again," She tells you and you nod your head. Her cock is reaching inside of you, reaching for that spot that can make your heart stop; make your body clench in the most delicious way possible.

Once she hits it and you scream, she smirks and hits it again and again, not letting up or slowing down. She does it so quickly that your orgasm comes as a surprise and when you rise off the bed you actually feel like you're not even there anymore. None of this feels real. She catches you, her cock still deep as you convulse and shake in her arms. She holds you close and you can't remember anything or even focus because you're too lost.

You feel like you're floating through heaven and she's guiding you. Her arms are keeping you up in the air and all you can do is hand on while she thrust into you,

Again

And again

And again

Until you're falling apart into nothing onto the bed.

/

**Excuse typing errors and all that please.**

**REVIEW : ) Who knows, if someone sends me a really hot idea for college lesbians I might type out another chapter sooner.**


End file.
